Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Predictability 1,2,3,& 4
by Lilith Heights
Summary: A random romp taking place in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Arc, wherin there are tanks, guns, gender swopping, random violence and loss of sanity with dire repercussions...that's right, there's a sequel.


Author's Note:) As you may have guessed this isn't Mina256's work. (Or

Lyta-chan's) It's way too predictable for that! Okay, I'll stop.

I have to usethat joke later on, anyway:) So...this is Diana of

Felis (My Autobiography is coming soon.) I saw SM Super,

then Super S, but nothing prepared me for SAILOR MOON SAILOR STARS:)

The plot line is so twisted, it's great! I do use the Japanese name,

so be warned. If you don't like this (or if you do), send all your

wonderful e-mail to Just put "Felis" and the name

of the story under "Subject".:) And remember, otaku, this is my story,

so you won't be learning much about the actual plot of Sailor Stars,

but if you copy it you'll learn a lot about my fist! Reminder:) Be

sure to read THE Diana of Felis Saga:)

I love my smiley! Don't you:)

Sailor Stars: PREDICTABILITY

Part 1: "Part One? Now That's Predictable!"

or

"Zaaaaaaaaaa?"

(One right hand briskly swept through some long

white hair, not noticing that a strand had broken loose.

On its flight down to the table below it, it landed in

an unsuspecting cup of coffee!)

Seiya: Ummmmmmm...Yaten?

Yaten: Hai?

Seiya: Stop flinging your hair around! You got it in my

coffee, and you look like you're flirting with someone in the next country!

(Taiki facefaults as he sweeps the table clean of all the white hair.)

Yatin: Ya know, I've been getting in touch with my feminine side

recently. You guys should try it!

(Seiya and Taiki's eyes get as big as tennis balls,

but then go back when they see that they're attracting attention from the

other people in the coffee shop.)

Taiki: No way! We only do that when the world needs saving!

Yaten: You do it your way...I'll do it mine!

(He breaks into a verse of "I Love My Hair", to the tune

of "Mary Had A Little Lamb. The other two blink in unison.)

Taiki: Doctor? I think the patient seems to be having those "attacks" again.

Seiya: Yes, nurse. You seem to be right...

Yaten: I--love my hair, love my HAIR, love my hair. I love my...

Taiki: Ready to apply the treatment, doctor?

Seiya: The proper question would be: Is HE ready for it?

(Yatin stops when he notices his two brothers smiling evilly at him.)

Yaten: Hey, guys! What's u...AHHHHHHHHhhhh!

(A brown, red-hot liquid sprang from accross the

table all over him. Yaten stood up rapidly, and made a very

predicatble statement.)

Yaten: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!

(Just then a young woman at the far end of the shop stood up and

pointed a finger at Yaten. Everyone in the coffee shop turned

around to look at the woman, even Seiya and Taiki, who were

rolling on the floor in laughter.)

Woman: Oh my God! It's the THREEEEEE LIGHTTTTTSSSSSS!

Yaten: Guys, that was a bad thing, right? ...Guys?...Guys!

(Yaten quickly looked around him only to see no trace

of his brothers, except for the revolving door, which

was going about 100 mph. Yaten did the fastest anime

facefault in the history of the world and...)

Yaten: Yipe!

(Made a very predicatble choice of action.)

Yaten: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Leader of the coffee shop fan mob: Get them! Divide the

other two amongst yourselves, but bring me Seiya in one peice!

Single fan girl member: How come you get Seiya:angered tone:

Leader: Because I'm the one standing on the table making the demands!

Single fan: Ooooh, true...good point!

Leader: Now, my Three Lights Fan Club Leigion, after them!

All: Hai!

(Yaten miraculously caught up with the other two who had been

running at full speed.)

Taiki: Who knew our fans had heliocopters?

Seiya: Who knew our fans had tanks?

Yaten: I didn't!

(Yaten sped past the other two, trying to escape the drooling mob

behind them.)

Drooling Mob: Oh, Three Lights! You're SOoooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooo coooooollllllll! Sing for us...yeah...Come on!

Yaten: Maybe if we stop and sing, they'll go away after a few songs.

(Still running, the other two looked and blinked as best as they

could at 50 mph.)

Taiki & Seiya: ARE YOU CRAZY!

Taiki: Stop?

Seiya: For free?

(Taiki and Yaten look at each other, look at the cheap skate,

look at each other...)

Drooling Mob: Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Lightsssssssssssss

ssssssssssssssssss!

Yaten: Guys, doesn't this make you want to go shopping?

(Yaten beamed as Seiya prepared to bean him, while Taiki

still running, must not forget the mob! held Seiya back.)

Seiya: Listen, one more "I'm getting in touch with my feminism"

statement, and I'm gonna...huh?

(The Three Lights stop, because in front of them is a very

big and suspiciously new brick wall.)

Taiki: Whoah...dead end.

Yaten: A dead end in the middle of Tokyo?

(Yaten stood there blinking at the phenomenon, as the other

two constructed a plan and the fans, tabloid helicopters, and

tanks (?) moved in for the...autographs? (Well, what did 'ya

think they wanted? Blood? Well...)

Seiya: Ooookay..now what?

Taiki: I got an idea! Come on!

Seiya: What is it?

Yaten: A brick wall...in the middle of Tokyo...a brick wall

...here...in the...

Seiya: Shut up and come on!

Yaten: But it's a...

Seiya: I wouldn't care if it was Chibi-Chibi! Get over here!

Yaten: Actually...no one would!

(Yaten starts running. Both Yaten and Seiya catch up to Taiki.)

Taiki: Hey, Yaten! Looks like you're going to get your wish..

Yaten: Zaaaaaa?

(All three run into a women's department store, and into an

empty dressing room stall.)

Seiya: Ok, what's with the...

Yaten: Hey you guys...

Both "guys" turn and blink..hard. (Is it possible to blink

hard? Now it is!)

Yaten: Do you think this makes me look fat? Personally, I

think it accents my eyes.

(The two looked him over as he held against himself a blue

dress that somone had left in the tiny cubicle, with: a collar,

buttons down the front, thigh lenght skirt, and matching

accessories, hat, beads, the works.)

Seiya: I'll accent your eyes, Yaten!

Taiki: Guys, guys! Calm down! Now, just follow my lead!

Maker Star Power, Make Up!

(Blue light surrounds Taiki, then it turns a light pink.

His anatomy changes just a tad (being very sarcastic), and

ends in a fighting stance, clad in the scandalous, black

leather fuku that the SailorStarLights are known for!)

Seiya: Oh, I get it! It's the old "Use your hidden powers

to escape satanic, drooling mobs" trick!...how predictable!

Fighter Star Power, Make Up!

Yaten: Don't give away the enitre plot so soon!

Healer Star Power, Make Up!

(After transforming, they all packed their fukus in their purses,

as they dress in the clothes that were left in the dressing

room. They walk out to see the crowd leader and the crowd behind

her talking to the manager of the store, all nearly shouting.

The StarLights leave a bunch of money on the front desk and walk

calmly out of the store, past the mob.)

Healer: Well, see, now that you're out in the sunlight,

you can see that those shoes were navy and not black! Now don't we feel

clashy?

Fighter: Shut up or I'll punish you in the name of the stars

...uhhh..I mean I'll kick you hard...heh...heh...

Healer: Are you gonna threaten me with bodily harm through out this lampoon?

Fighter: Yep.

Healer: Well, that was predicatble!

Fighter: That's the title! Don't wear it out!

Healer: Don't worry, we will.

(The crowd streched outside the store. Two girls at the back of the mob,

trying to get in the store, turned and watched three unusual "women"

walk off into the forested city park, down the street

Both girls had traditional school unforms on, only one had a bow in

front with an unusual jewelry piece attached to the middle. The other

had the two sides if her scarf tied with a red bead in front.

The one with the unusual jewlery had an unusual hairstyle, too.

Two round and blonde odango sat on her head as the rest of her

hair flowed out in pigtails behind her. The other kept her

extremely long blonde hair up in a red bow.)

Usagi: Hey, Minako-chan! Maybe they know where we can get a bite

to eat around here!

Minako: Usagi, we're not here for food! I'm here to find Yaten,

and you're here to find Seiya. Hey, look...

(Usagi took her eyes off the weird ladies, only to see a familar

person inside the store, attacking the manager. :)

Setsuna: ...want Taiki, and you're gonna give 'em to me!

:crowd joins in:)

Usagi: SETSUNA:)

(Minako and Usagi bang on the window of the store to get their

friend's attention. Setsuna fades out and materializes in front

of them outside...well...almost!)

Setsuna: Owww! That window looked a hell of a lot closer from

over there...hold on..

(She releaved her face of the glass as she dispersed her

molecules through the wall and stood on the other side with her

friends and a broken nose. Her company got sweat drops on their

heads because of the timekeeper's miscalculations.)

Usagi: Minako? Since you're sorta my therapist. could you help

me out with something?

Minako: Sure, Usagi! What's up?

Usagi: Well, I think I can foresee the future!

Setsuna: Hey, that's my job:rubbing her nose:

Minako: (to Setsuna) No, it's your job to go there! Really,

Usagi, when did this start?

Usagi: Next Monday. :all three walk towards park:

(Minako and Setsuna, seeing that it was Thursday, and

that there was already a disgusting running joke involving

Mamoru about Thursday, just blinked as they entered the park.)

Setsua: This new ability of hers isn't going to ruin the plot, is it Minako?

Minako: That's not possible, Setsuna!

Setsuna: How come?

Minako: Oh, come on! How many times in all the Senshi

series have you just seen Moon, Venus, and Pluto standing

around talking in the middle of the park, no less with

trees, in the middle of Tokyo! This SCENARIO can't be good for the plot!

Usagi: Guys, stop talking about how boring we are! I'm getting a vision!

Setauna & Minako: Tell us! Tell us!

Rei: She's stealing my powers! Soon the little meatball

head will want to control fire, too!

Mako: You can't get mad at her now!

Rei: Why the Hell not?

Mako: Becuase you're not in this scene, and you haven't

been getting any visions since Saturn came in! Where is Hotaru anyway?

(Brief shot of Chibi-Usa and Hotaru walkin Luna, Artemis.

and Diana in the park. Well...it's not actually a walk..

you see, Luna, Artemis, and Diana didn't want to come)

Luna: How long does it take for fur to grow back?

Artemis: MEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Diana is dragged behind...Ouch!

Well, that's it for now:) It was getting to be predicatble,

don't you think? But...then again a prophecizing Usagi?

(Who is the main reason why everything is predicatble)

A female-sided fashion freak, Yaten? A Setsuna having a

miscalculation in time travel? A Seita who's for violence on

television! A forever blinking Minako? (well, that's pretty

predicatble:) But maybe I've gone wrong somewhere! Maybe...

I'm just having an insecurity attack! Please like my story! Please

please: ..ahem...NE way:) Next time, see Usagi's prediction,

little updates on Hotaru and Chibi Usa bonding with the cats, or

bonding them to high chairs and playing house! (Saturn re-lived her

childhood literally, but she's not quite over it yet)...And will

there be one Sailor Star Light at the end? Will Fighter acutally

kill Taiki, who is holding him back, to get at Yaten and his freaky

fashion advice? Will Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, or Tuxedo Mask

make it into the plot line? Only time will tell! But then Setsuna

would never know that! (I think that last bump on the nose injured

her sense of time!) Ooooh...that's scary! Maybe that's why I'm always

late?

-Sayonara,

Diana of Felis

Authors Note :) Hello minna:) This is Felis again! NE way,

if you just came into this story... you're gonna be very lost!

But, still, I'll give you a recap! (But still read the other one:)

LAST TIME ON SAILOR STARS: PREDICTABILITY:)...

Usagi was receiving a prediction about the future while she was in

the park with Minako and Setsuna, chasing the 3 Lights (who at the

moment were women that were running from a crazy mob, but in the

safety of the woods had de-transformed and were walking happily. :)

:Deep inhailing breath: Hope you enjoy this product of my

twisted mind and sense of humor:) Oh yeah, one more thing...MOON :)

ETERNAL MAKE UP:)

Sailor Stars: PREDICTABILITY

Part Two:

"No, I'm not going to use the same joke as last time!"

OR

"I Really Didn't Need to Know That!"

(The Three Lights can be seen in the middle of a great mass

of trees, in the middle of a great forest in...)

Yaten: ...in the middle of Tokyo?

Seiya: 'Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was dropped

on his head as a child.

Yaten: Anyway, I'm glad we get back in our normal clothes when

we de-transform. That bra was cutting me right here...

Taiki: Uh...thank you for sharing...Um...did we really loose that mob, guys?

Seiya: Yeah, pretty sure. So, what do we do now?

Taiki: Let's try to write some songs...

Seiya: Great, more chart-topping hits to bring more blood-thirsty

fans to our doors!

Yaten: So, do you wanna start?

Seiya: Sure! Uh...but where are we gonna sit, what are we gonna

write on, write with?

Taiki: Nooooooooooooooooo problem!

(Taiki reaches into his shirt, but not in his shirt. He reaches way deep

down into his space-time pocket and pulls out three LARGE oak desks, 6

packets of 200 sheet paper, 5 cushy chairs, 4 #2 pencils, 3 electric

guitars, 2 powerful speakers, and a...partridge in a pear tree?)

Taiki: How the hell did that get in there?

(Yaten and Seiya blink...what else is there for them to do?)

Yaten: That was predictable!

Seiya: Taiki?

Taiki: Hai?

Seiya: Was that your space-time pocket?

Taiki: Hai.

Seiya: The one that holds your transformation tool?

Taiki: Hai.

Seiya: THEN WHERE DID ALL THIS CRAP COME FROM? It's just a pocket,

not another dimension!

Taiki: I like to think of it as my "Magic Bag of Tricks":)

Yaten: Great, my brother, Felix the Cat..the wonderful...wonderful...Cat?

Zaaaa?

(So the open area where the Three Lights stood, thanks to Taiki,

strangely resembles the Three Lights main office, complete with pottted

plant and a weird remenence of air freshener. Whoa...Scary!)

Taiki: Anyone got any ideas for some lyrics?

Yaten: Oh! I had a great idea for a commercial for our new and upcoming

concert!

Seiya: Really!...You had an idea:)

(The other two glare at Seiya, and he gets a huge sweat drop on his

head.)

Yaten: Yes, I did. I got the idea from another commer...

Taiki: Ya know, you don't have to be so rude, Seiya!

Seiya: What do you mean?

Yaten: Now, how did that tune go?

Taiki: I'm saying that you're always picking on Yaten! No wonder

he acts stupid! It's all the bad mental feedback!

Yaten: Hey, guys! I got this song back in my hea...

Seiya: I always thought that was a god-given trait!

(Taiki and Seiya lean over their desks, both hands down, glaring

at each other, both looking very angry! Yaten decides to try the

song out without his brothers' attention.)

Taiki: Well...you should be thanking Yaten for that advice he gave

about your shoes this morning!

Seiya: Oh yeah, thanks Yaten! Like I really care if my getaway shoes

match my getaway dress!

Taiki and Seiya: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Yaten: MeEEEow meow meow meow meow meowmeow meow meow...

(Yaten sings on as the others turn their heads slightly, staring

wide-eyed at him...unable! to! blink!)

Seiya: You were supporting THAT?

Taiki: Shhhhhhhh...I think I hear something behind those bushes!

Yaten: Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow MeowMeow Meow...

Seiya: Someone shut him up!

Taiki: They're coming!

(Both jump over Yaten's desk and grab him out of his chair on the way

to the ground.)

Yaten: Meow me...Zaaaaa? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH:crash:

(The Three Lights look aver the top of the desk to see the bushes

moving (fearing the mob's leader and the mob) but seeing two, pink,

egg-shaped odango, and a thin, short-black-haired girl, peeking over

the bushes. They walk through and seem to be carrying some things...)

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon: I really miss Helios. A lot.

(Chibi is holding Artemis by the throat, fitting a curvy stick to his

forehead at his crescent moon, while Saturn gives Luna a hug of death,

then throws her up in the air...and down. And up and down and up

and down...well, you get the idea! Also, a leash is hanging

off Chibi's arm. At the other end...well, let's see how else to say

it...Diana drags...ouch. The Three Lights breathe a calm sigh,

while Taiki and Seiya both smack Yaten in the back of the head.)

(Meanwhile, elsewhere in the other, non-furnished parts of the woods,

Minako and Setsuna huddle around Usagi, who is holding her arms out in

a sleep-walker postion with palms up, crescent moon glowing. Rei and

Mako moniter this from a little over a foot away.)

Usagi: It's coming...something bad's going to happpen soon!

Setsuna: Uh oh... that's never good!

Minako: That's because it's "bad", Setsuna!

Setsuna: I knew that!...Hey, does anyone know what time it is?

:scratching her head:

Minako: Yeah, it is getting kind of la...wait, you don't know?

Usagi: (in a robotic voice) It will be 3:45 in 2 minutes.

(Setsuna elbows Minako in the side.)

Setsuna: Wow! She's good!

Minako:sighs:

(They start to walk again, when they see Haruka and Michiru. Michiru

looks to be on the verge of crying.)

Usagi: Hey, guys! What 'cha up to?

Michiru: I'm sorry you had to hear this my queen...Haruka,

I WANT A DIVORCE!

(Haruka looks stunned, and the three behind her look even MORE, and

when I mean more MORE stunned, I mean MORE!)

Usagi: Didn't hear it!

Minako: Wasn't here!

Setsuna: Hear what?

Usagi & Minako: GOOD!

Rei: When the HELL did this happpen?

Mako: Don't blame me. It's not like I got an invitation!

Rei: Ooooh...:Blares out Japanese profanity as she stomps off the

screen:

(The three run away really fast! Soon they come to a clearing. Then

Setsuna has an idea.)

Setsuna: Hey! Can she predict if we'll ever find those Three Lights?

Minako: I don't know. Ask her!

Setsuna: Usagi, will we...

Usagi: That predictable question is good for the plot, and yes!

(Setsuna screams. Which was a bad thing because she's Setsuna! After

clearing enough space for a mini-mall, we see a brief shot of Saturn

and Chibi-Usa flying up-and-away on Chibi-Usa's "compatable" boyfriend,

dropping pink fliers and an occasional cat which they retrieve quickly.

The fliers read...)

Usagi: "My Mom's a cry baby, and she eats my snacks!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo...that little spore!

Luna (In the background): MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW

...:splat:

Setsuna: You mean you didn't forsee that coming?...I did!

Usagi:pulls Moon Eternal Tial out of her space-time pocket:

My story, My powers! Bad Pluto:proceeds to bean Setsuna

over the head:

Minako: Hey guys, what was that? I think I heard something over there---

Past those trees!

Usagi: I'm getting something..uh...uh...It's a...a...

Setsuna: MONSTER!

Usagi: I knew that! Hmph!

Minako: RUN!

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Usagi: Wait a second...

Setsuna: Wait a "WHAT"?

Minako: Zaaaaaaaa?

Usagi: We're the Sailor Senshi, and...:points at monster:

Minako and Setsuna: Oh, NO! Not again!

Usagi:Deep Inhailing Breath:Many Satanic hand movements:

Aito Segei No

Sailor fuku Bishoujo Senshi

(:SAILOR MOON:)

Tsuki ni kawatte,

oshiokiyo!

MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!

Minako:Deep inhailing breath:

Aito Segei No

Sailor fuku Bishoujo Senshi

(:SAILOR VENUS:)

Kisei ni kawatte oshiokiyo!

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

Setsuna: How many times do I have to tell them!

After you transform, AFTER!

PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

(The huge monster, with its huge, ugly, foaming mouth, disgustingly

oversized teeth, beaming red eyes, and big, three-fingered clawed hands,

stood about 10 feet over our heros!)

Eternal Sailor Moon: Ewwwwwwww. Gross, is that mold or hair?

Super Sailor Venus:shuddering: Don't want to know...just...

don't want...to...know!

Super Sailor Pluto: Hey, Moon, are we gonna get out of this awful

lampoon alive? Or, at least, intact?

ESMoon: I see a clearing where people are hiding from something,

three people...ummm, they will help!

SSVenus: Speaking of HELP!

(All the three senshi turn to run/ fly away from the hideous

fist coming down on top of them! But as they make a complete

rotation, they fail to notice something inportant as they are

screaming and running for their lives...Super Sailors Mars and

Jupiter running convieniently in the opposite direction! BAM!)

All: OWWW!

ESMoon: Why are you guys following us?

SSMars: Because we're trying to get the Best Supporting Comic Award

for Fan Fics!

SSPluto: There's an award for that?

SSMars: NO, you nimrod! There's no...

SSJupiter: Actually, there are awards given out in that area.

SSMars: But I was...

ESMoon: How interesting!

SSVenus: But I'm not sure if that one specifically exists..

SSMars: IT WAS A JOKE! A CRACK ON MOON! A SPOOF! A STUPID...

ESMoon: I think Mars would like to join out conversation.

SSMars: Oooooooooooo...That does it, I'm not going to fight

any monsters along...

(SSJupiter and Mars go off the screen, stomping again!)

SSVenus: Guys? Uh...the monster? It's destroying the forest!

ESMoon: Oh, yeah? HEY PIN HEAD! Yeah, you! Take this...

STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!

(The monster is blasted with white cleansing sprinkles that he rubs

out of his eyes, and changes course.)

ESMoon: Oh NO, it didn't work!

SSPluto: You were expecting it to?

SSVenus: That was predictable enough! The first attacks of a show never work!

ESMoon: I knew that...You mean it's like that on every episode?

SSVenus: Yep.

SSPluto: Oh, I get the TITLE to this thing now!

(The three run off to chase the creature. The creature has found its

way to the Three Light's office..I mean clearing, and...)

Seiya: This looks like a job for the Sailor Star Lights

:Yaten turns on a tape of old and cheezy Superman background music:

Taiki: A little louder! I don't think the people in Gotham know who we

really are yet!

It's official, folks! The author has run out of paper to print this on!

FIN:) Part 2

:) Soooo..I hope you enjoyed my part two! I know that I did! So sign on

next time to find out...

Will Eternal Moon ever realize the conveinient "organization" that her

show is in?

And will she ever figure out that her future daughter is dating her horse?

Will the Sailor Star Lights ever stop arguing long enough to do their

speech?

Will Uranus and Neptune seek marriage counceling?

Will Saturn ever GROW UP (mentally)?

Will any of these characters in this thing stop using the word ZAAA?

-of course not-DUH!

What does Zaaaaa? mean?

-I couldn't tell you with a clear mind!

Will I ever stop using the key or my PATENTED :):):)):):):)

Of course not! I LOVE MY SMILEY (don't you)?

Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:) Answers to these and many more questions in the next

fix of

SAILOR STARS: PREDICTABILITY:)

-Sayonara:)

Diana of Felis

By: Diana of Felis:) Konechiwa Otaku:) Wow, #3 you guys must really be

hooked on this if you stayed this long! But that's good:) But I must

warn you. This story has been causing side effects!

CAUTION: Beware of the following:)--

:) Overuse of the word ZAAA:)

:) Naming pets/newborns...Zaaa:)

:) Worn out keys reported!

:) Brains lost due to the frustration of trying to find space time pockets!

:) Seeing :) -- in dreams and nightmares! (Repetive, aren't I:)

These are just a few..i just wanted to write a SM fanfic! I didn't wanna

hurt anybodyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:P

(:READ AT OWN PERIL:)

Sailor Stars: Predictability

Part 3: "Confrontation

(And I Mean That In the Worst Possible Way:)"

OR

"The Sailor Starlights Need A Life!"

(When we last left out clueless heroines/heroes, they were being attacked

by a huge, ugly, ten-foot-tall monster. The monster stands above them as

the Three Lights attempt to transorm...)

Yaten:elbows Seiya and Taiki in the side: Ahem, guys?...I

mean girls! Don't 'cha think we should be doing something right

about now:cough cough:

Taiki: Oh yeah! Umm...:looks at drooling monster, then at Seiya:

Seiya: We got to...uh..

All: ..Go to the bathroom!

(The three dash out of there in a streak of blue smoke..and keep running!)

Yaten: Uhh? Guys? Are we going to transform anytime soon?

Taiki: No way! Let Sailor Moon handle that hideously disgusting...

Seiya:breaking in: Astonishingly life size model of Yaten!

(Taiki gets a huge sweat drop on his head while Yaten's face turns a shade

of red that hasn't been discovered by humans yet!)

Yaten: I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!

Seiya: Gotta catch me first!

(Seiya begins to speed ahead of the other two, who were already running fast!

Yaten streches his arms out to grab Seiya's neck when..:BAM: They

all slam into one of the monster's feets.)

All: Ow.

Seiya: Predictable!

Yaten: Didn't we have that joke last episode:rubs head from collision:

Taiki: SHHHH! Don't tell them THAT!

(They all look up at the monster, who is looking back at them and still

drooling!)

Seiya: Do you think he's one of our fans?

Taiki: Somehow, I seriously doubt that!

Yaten: Yeah, he doesn't have a tank:Yaten beams:

(The other two glare at him with HUGE sweat drops and prepare to thwack him

within an inch of his life, when...)

Monster: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!

All assembled: AHHHHHHHH!

(And, yet again,..RUN THE HELL OUTA THERE! THey run in the opposite

direction until they..come to the monster again! Zaaaa:)

Seiya: All right, not funny! Extremely predictable...JUST NOT FUNNY!

Taiki: The monster's so big that it just has to take one step to cut

us off, so there's only one thing we can do...

Yaten: Oh goody! The fun part!

Taiki: You scare me with how much you like this!

Seiya: I'll start. :Deep Inhailing Breath:

(The Lights stand around Seiya.)

Seiya: Yamio kirisaku sasuraino nagareboshi...

FIGHTER

Yaten:breaking in: HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

(Yaten transforms. Seiya looks pissed.)

Seiya: Why did you cut me off?

Healer: You were taking too long!

Seiya: So? That's no reason to...

Healer:breaking in again: I can cut you off whenever I want!

Seiya: Not when I'm about to transform, you idiot!

Healer: So?...I wanted to go first!

Seiya: But I'm the leader!

Healer: SAYS WHO?

Seiya: How dare you question my authority!

(Taiki stands staring ar the two squabling, looking very superior.)

Taiki: Here we go again!

Seiya: Hey, Healer! Your bra strap is showing!

Healer: AHHHHH! Where? It is NOT, you little...:stomps towards Seiya:

Taiki: I don't think it's a good idea to get Yaten mad right now.:Hint Hint:

Seiya: Why not? I can take him on! He was never much of a...Uh oh!

Healer:smiles evilly: STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

(Sailor Star Healer grabs a star out of no where, and a huge, white fire-

cloud shoots towards Seiya. Seiya facefaults...fast! )

Seiya: YIPE:Dodges out of way:

Taiki:shakes head: That's why!

(The two siblings, Seiya and Sailor Star Healer, run laps around a big oak

tree, one trying to escape a powerful senshi attack, and the other is...

well...just really pissed off right now!)

Healer: Kinda makes you wish you'd transformed faster, doesn't it?

Seiya: If you hadn't cut me off...

Healer: It's the stupid speech's fault! Why don't we cut it out?

Seiya: We can't. It's in our contract!

Taiki:sigh: ANYWAY:Deep inhailing breath:

MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

(Taiki transforms and runs after the others, who have decided to run in a

straight line, instead of around in a circle. The monster blinks...I really

can't imagine how stupid that sequence of events looked from 20 ft in the air,

because I really can't believe how stupid that looked from close up! So

the monster decides to change its course...)

(Somewhere, off in another part of the woods, the three senshi have turned

their attention to finding the monster and not the Three Lights.)

SSVenus: Speak for yourself:sweet, cooing voice: Oh, YATEN!

(While all of them are still running, Pluto does something really

predictable...Well, what were you expecting?)

SSPluto: Hey, guys! I think the monster..:BAM: OWWWWW!

ESMoon: I saw that coming.

SSVenus: We knew you did.

(Pluto had crashed into the monster's foot, and the other two stopped

short.)

SSVenus: Well, we found it...now what?

ESMoon: We pick up where we left off:)

SSVenus: HAI:)

SSPluto: Ooo...lemony fresh...:collapes:

SSVenus: VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

ESMoon: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!

(An orange heart pops out of Venus's mouth, and she flings it out. Sailor

Moon whips her huge staff around with the heart, and the most awesome attack

in the history of anime shoots forth at the monster and is planted on its

forehead, and...and...nothing happens?...ZAAA?)

Venus & Moon: IT DIDN'T WORK!

SSPluto: Oh, my head! What happened?

ESMOON: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO MY TRAILER!

Monster: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

ESMOON: Yipe!

SSVenus: This is like a bad version of "Into the Woods"!

SSPluto:Scotty voice: Seems to me we need more power, Cap'n!

Moon & Venus: Don't start that...ever!

(They run around the foot, and into a clearing...)

(...And at the same instant, on the other side of the monster..)

Maker: STAR GENTLE...

Healer: Umm...Maker? I don't think you should be using your attack in this

story...

Maker: Why not?

Healer: Well...

Maker: Oh, SHUT UP! STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

(A huge star shoots a beam blast from Maker's hands and into the monster.)

Seiya: OOo...that's not gonna go over well with the PTA or the censors!

Maker: What censors? We're in Japan!

Seiya: Ooo, true...good point!

Healer: We have a bigger problem, guys! Maker's attack didn't work!

(They run around the foot and into the clearing, stopping abruptly to make

sure that they don't do the same joke three times.)

Maker, Healer, & Seiya: Sailor Moon, Venus, and Pluto!

Moon, Venus, & Pluto: Sailor Star Maker, Healer, and...Seiya?

Seiya: D'oh:smacks forehead:

Maker: I knew something was wrong! You've been really slow today!

(Healer folds her arms over her chest and grins openly!)

Seiya: GRRRRR... FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

(The three girls watch as Seiya 'changes', and Sailor Star Fighter stands

in his place.)

Silence...

ESMoon: WOW...I wonder what that feels like!

SSVenus: You too?

SSPluto: EWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Silence...

Monster: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

(The six turn and look at the monster...then look at eachother...then look

at the monster...)

ESMOON: Oh, well. It's a living...

Ai to Segi no

Sailor fuku Bishoujo Senshi

(:Sailor Moon:)

Tsukini kawatte

Oshiokyo!

:Patented Sailor Moon laugh:

SSVenus:shudders: Oh,boy!

Figher: That's nothing! Get a load of this:Deep Inhailing Breath:

YAMIO KIRISAKU...

SSPluto: Look, there's Uranus and Neptune!

Maker: Whew:wipes forehead:

ESMoon: Hey, how are you two doing?

SSUranus: We're progressing. I think we've resolved most of our problems.

SSNeptune:From a little way off: I'm never speaking to you again,

Haruka!

Lights: HARUKA?

SSVenus: Just how much progress did you say you made:smirking:

SSUranus: Well...we're seeing the same therapist now, but I think she's against

me! She said I was agressive and hostile, I mean AS IF!

SSNeptune: You HIT her when she told you that!

SSUranus: She can't prove it was me:looks around rapidly:

SSVenus: OOOOOOOOOoooooookkkkay:Backs away slowly:

(Senshi blink)

SSPluto: So, what are we going to do about this monster?

Lights: HARUKA:in shock:

SSNeptune: I think we should all team up and use our powers together!

Fighter: That'll use up an awful lot of paper?

ESMoon: LET'S DO IT!

(Sailor Moon turns towards the monster...)

ESMoon: All right, you forest terrorizing monster! I will defeat you in

the name of the MOON:THHWHACK: OWWWWWWWWW!

SSMars: NO quoting the English version!

SSJupiter: Let's fry him!

SSUranus: I'm with you, Jupiter!

SSNeptune: Do you have to be so destructive?

Jupiter and Uranus: YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS:Grining openly:

ESMoon: OOOOooooookay! Here we go!

Silver Moon Crystal Power...

SSVenus: Venus Love and Beauty...

SSPluto: Dead..

SSNeptune: Submarine...

SSUranus: Space Sword...

SSMars: Mars Flame...

SSJupiter: Jupiter Oak..

Fighter: Star Serious...

Maker: Star Gentle...

Healer: Star Sensitive...

:DEEP INHAILING BREATH:

ESMoon: ...Kiss!

SSVenus: ...Shock!

SSPluto: ...Scream!

SSNeptune: ...Reflection!

SSUranus: ...Blaster!

SSMars: ...Sniper!

SSJupiter: ...Evolution!

Figher: ...Laser!

Maker: ...Uterus!

Healer: ...Inferno!

(All kinds of colors and light, fire, lightning, earthquakes, floods, and

major bodily organs (just kidding:) shoot forth...the attacks are all

combined into one as they hit the monster...the monster is taken back

a few steps and...and...(suspensful, no:)

ESMoon: It didn't work!...AGAIN! Got any explanations, Venus?

SSVenus: Not a one!...Oh, but I do have an idea!

(Venus grabs Maker and rips open her space time pocket and pulls out a

faniliar senshi with short, blue hair. :HINT: The only one not mentioned:

SSPluto: Hey, Ami! Can you tell us how to defeat this monster with your

computer?

SSMercury: Well...WHY SHOULD I !

Senshi: Huh?

Lights: AMI? ZAAA?

SSVenus: We need to have a little talk about this secret identity thing...

(Venus rubs her head as the other stare at Mercury...)

SSMercury: You didn't wait for me in the attack! You only brought me into

the story when you needed me to work, and you think that I get all my

answers from a computer...which tells me you have NO respect for my

intelligence, and it also tells me that you have none because

:holds up Mini-Data Computer: This is A GAMEBOY!

All:GASP:

Healer: Well...Ami...if that's your real name...We can't help you with

all that plot stuff, because we're not writing this!

(All 11 senshi turn, look at the author, and get lookin' real mad...I,

the author, see that Ami-chan causes too many problems, and conveinetly writes

Super Sailor Mercury out of the rest of the story.)

SSVenus: Hey, where did Ami go?

SSPluto: Who's Ami?

Author:Demonically evil laughter: Mmwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahahahahah

ahahahahahhahah!

(Maker closes her space time pocket...)

SSUranus: Never mind! What are we going to so about the ...ULP!

Everyone else who turned around at that point in time: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(A huge clawes hand came down on our heroines. They jumped out of the

way, only to have the force knock them down. They stood back up to face the

foe when...Healer lost her balance and predictably proceeded to fall

on Super Sailor Venus...Ooof!

SSVenus: Get off me, you little...:Getting a closer look at Healer's

face: Yaten?...YATEN!

Healer: Minako?...Minako!..ZAAA?

Figher: Oh, cooooollllll...plot TWIST:)

(Everyone else cringes...)

FIN Part#3 (Finally:)

I'm having fun:) Now, for a totally off the subject thing...I dare

someone to count how many times I use...:) TADA! ..because...

I really don't want to do it myself!...Ahem!

NEWay-- :) Tune in next time to see-- :) driving you insane, aren't I?

-- Will the senshi all sit in a big, calming circle and work out their

identity crises?

-- Will Moon and Fighter have a showdown involving whose fight speech

is better?

-- Will Minako give up chasing a major rock star, Yaten, because she

found out that he has other "interests"?

-- Will Eternal Sailor Moon ruin all the work I've SLAVED over with

her prediction power by revealing the ending early?

She'd better not, the little...uh! I mean...never mind! Heh..heh

-- Will the monster threat ever be thwarted?

-- Will I ever be able to get ZAAA? out of my vocabulary...

the rate this is going, I'm glad to not have broken the shift

key!

-- Chibi-Moon and Saturn were spotted on the horizion, headed towards

Hawaii!

This just in...Honalulu is under a falling-cat watch until 6 PM

-Sayonara:)

DIANA OF FELIS

Author's Note:)

I have found the answer to all the rhetorical

questions in the world!...it's ZAAAAAA? See how clear it makes

everything? If a tree falls in the forest :Jupiter will be very mad:

and no one is around, does it...(Ya see you don't even have to hear

the whole thing)...Zaaaaa? Okay, this is it, otaku. This is the last

part of SAILOR STARS: PREDICTIBILITY! But don't cry! This episode

might even make you so confused that you'll either run screaming to your

therapist, or your therapist would recommend that you deny its existance

until the 'attacks' go away:) I made up speeches for Mars, Jupiter,

and Venus, because everyone else has one. (Even the outer senshi. I took

the speeches from the SS movie.) WARNING: When I wrote this part,

I had a LOT of free time:), which is NOT necessarily a good thing!

And just remember: If you're stumped on a test question, just

write "Zaaaa?" The teacher will notice you're incompetance and raise your

grade out of pity :Sailor Moon/OOFelis/Star Summers

Says:)

Sailor Stars: Predictibility

Part 4: "Unpredictable?"

OR

"Look, Turkey Lurky! The Sky Is Falling!"

(In the woods, the Senshi stand in two lines. The Sailor Star Lights

are in one line, facing the other line, which is composed of SIX Sailor

Senshi (Don't make me name them all. You should know by now:), with the

exception of Super Sailor Venus, who is standing in between the two lines.

The monster is waiting above the tops of the tall pines for a reply.)

(Minako starts at one end of the line, and points to SS Uranus.)

SSVenus: This is Haruka.

SailorStarLights: GASP!

SSVenus:points at SS Neptune: This is Michiru.

SailorStarLights: GASP!

SSVenus: STOP DOING THAT! Ahem. :points to Jupiter, then Pluto, Moon,

then herself: Makoto...Setsuna...Usagi...and I'm Minako.

(The Star Lights go into shock!)

Maker: Okay, so we know everyone's secrets. Now what?

Healer: I can't believe we go to the same school, and I didn't see it!

Fighter: Uhh...guys..the monster looks like it's waiting for something...

ESMoon: Well, we'll show that ugly fur ball!

(Sailors Venus, Jupiter, and Mars stand around Moon.)

WARNING: FIGHTING SPEECHES...ALL OF THEM --:)

ESMoon: Aito segeino Sailor fuku Bishoujo Senshi

(:SAILOR MOON:)

Tsukini kawatte...

Venus, Jupiter, & Mars: Watashi-tachi segei no

Sailor fuku Bishoujo Senshi

SSMars: Sailor Mars

SSJupiter: Sailor Jupiter

SSVenus: (:Sailor Venus:)

SSMars: Kasei ni kawatte...

SSJupiter: Mokusei ni kawatte...

SSVenus: (:Kinsei:) ni kawatte...

All Four: OSHIOKYO!

(Monster shudders.)

Healer: Yoruno kuraiyami tsuranuite (Penetrating darkness of night)

Maker: Jiyuuno taiki kakenukeru (Running atmosphere of freedom)

Fighter: Mittsuno seinaru Nagareboshi (Three saint shooting stars)

SSLights: SailorStarLights, Kenzan! (Sailor StarLights are here!)

(Monster grabs his throat and makes wheezing noises...OH, but they're not

done yet! They just keep going and going and going...)

(The outer senshi stand back to back to back!)

SSUranus: Sorano kanatano wakuseiha watashi no shugo shin...

Sora no senshi...Sailor Uranus!

(A planet far up in the sky is my guardian deity...The Soldier of

Sky...Sailor Uranus!)

SSNeptune: Sunano omide dekita wakuseiha watashi no shugo shin...

Hooyoonoheishi...Sailor Neptune!

(A planet with the sea of sand is my guardian deity...The

Soldier of Embrace...Sailor Neptune!)

SSPluto: Tokitto kuokannonakao nagareru wakuseiha watashi no shugo

shin...Kakumeino heishi...Sailor Pluto!

(A planet floating in space and time is my guardian deity...The

Soldier of Revolution..Sailor Pluto!)

All: Taiyoohaini okabu warera sannin no heishi wa atarashii kini michi

bikare teiru. Hora, kokoni!

(We three soldiers of the outer solar system are being led by a new

crisis, and here we are!)

(Monster falls to his knees and starts to grovel.)

Monster: No more SPEECHES! I can't take the meaningless babble any

longer! If you're going to punish me in the name of WHATEVER CELESTIAL

OBJECT, just get it over with! Please:P

(Senshi blink...)

ESMoon: You..you can...talk?

SSPluto: Zaaaaa?

SSVenus: I take it all back. This is bad Doom Tree deja vu!

Healer: ZAAA?

Fighter: Will someone stop him from saying that before I do?

ESMoon: All right! Here goes...

SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!

(The monster is blown into several pieces that explode into dust...

predictable! Healer runs over and hugs Venus. Fighter and Moon high-five

eachother, and Maker...Blinks:D)

SSVenus: EWWW!

Healer: Ya know what? I heard you think I'm cute:Healer grins:

SSVenus: Not right now...Yaten..Not right now...:backs away:

ESMoon & Fighter: I saw that coming:

Both: You can predict the future, too:)

Both: I knew you were going to say that:

Both: Oh, cool:D

SSJupiter: Will you PLEASE stop doing that!

Both: Doing what!..Oh COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL:D

SSMars: Just don't try Jupiter...just don't try!

(Everyone is sooooo happy that the threat has been abated. Everyone looks

at Pluto, who hasn't made a noise since the monster had been destroyed.)

(Silence...)

SSPluto: THAT ENDING SUCKED!

All:...Zaaaaa?

SSPluto: We've gotta fix it! That ending was so lame I could HEAR the

raitings drop!

SSUranus: Pluto, don't push it. We won, okay? I just want to leave

and...

SSPluto: Sorry, guys, but you'll thank me later!

SSMars: Uh oh. Those were famous last words, guys! Nothing good ever

follows famous last words!

ESMoon:holds out arms: I'm predicting that something unpredictable

is going to happen!

(The senshi all realize that going out of the realm of predictability

is a bad thing!)

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

SSPluto: DARK DOME CLOSE!

(Everyone stops screaming.)

SSVenus: Uhh...Pluto? Wasn't that your forbidden attack? The one that

messes with the stream of time...and if you use it you will be punished

by having to leave this dimension for all eternity?

(Silence..)

SSPluto: Ooops..

(The screaming resumes...All ten senshi are transported back through time

to just a few minutes before they killed the monster.)

SSUranus: You pushed it Pluto. You pushed it so far that it has entered

another area code...If that's possible...:Folds arms over chest:

SSNeptune: Oh! Don't expect ANY thanks for THIS, Setsuna!

SailorStarLights: Setsuna?...Zaaaa?

SSVenus: I thought we went through this :sighs:

SSMars: You were just bad in another life...like me!

ESMoon: Guys? Where's the mons...YAHHHHHHHH!

(Usagi experiences her own personal hell: Her being eaten whole instead

of vice versa/OO...OOh Scary!)

SSJupiter: Luna TOLD her to be quicker with that tial... :(

SSPluto: Uh oh!

SSUranus: NOW? Now you say, "Uh oh"...Now after the future Queen has

been eaten! NOW! Now you say, "Uh oh":Foaming at the mouth:

SSNeptune: I LOVE it when she's assertive! It's so attractive:)

SSVenus: Gross

Healer: Yeah, I love it when a certain person is assertive, too:) :Elbows

Minako:

SSVenus: Oh...GROSS TO THE FIFTH POWER!

(From inside monster..)

ESMoon: HEEEEELLLLLPPP MEEEEE!...Oh gross, what IS that thing!

SSJupiter: Leave it to Usagi-chan to give you TOO MUCH information!

:shudders:

SSPluto: History's been altered!

SSMars: Uh...anyway, We've got to save her!

SSUranus: Right!

SailorStarLights: Let's do it!

Fighter:thinking: And win over Usagi, so Mamoru will be history!

SSPluto:reading Fighter's thoughts: Will you PLEASE stop plotting

against King Endymion, and SAVE Eternal Sailor Moon!

SSUranus: SPACE SWORD...

SSMars: MARS FLAME...

Fighter: STAR SERIOUS...

Maker: STAR GENTLE...

Healer: STAR SENSITIVE...

SSNeptune: WAIT!

All: ZAAA?

Monster: RAUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAH:URP:

ESMoon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw!

SSNeptune: You hurt the Queen!

SSUranus: Then how are we gonna...

StarLights, Uranus, Mars, and Jupiter, who were caught off guard:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Monster makes disgusting slobbering noises as he swallows six senshi

whole!)

Monster:Burp:

(From inside monster..)

ESMoon: Hi, guys:)

(SSNeptune and SSPltuo get BIG sweat drops on their heads:) Neptune

looks at Pluto and proceeds to thwack her over the head with the Deep Aqua

Mirror...ouch!)

SSPluto: Ow! What was that for?

SSMeptune: WHAT WAS THAT FOR! WHAT WAS THA...:not looking up:

Monster: YUM!

ESMoon: Now what, PLUTO?

(All ten senshi sit knee deep in stomach acid inside one happy,

satisfied, and contented monster.)

SSPluto: Well, that didn't turn out like I planned! Heh heh?

(The other nine senshi glare at Pluto)

SSMars: You got your "better ending", Setsuna.

SSPluto: We can't end like this, either!

SSVenus: When are you ever going to be happy?

Healer: Yeah, she's right! We can't stay like this! This stomach acid is

starting to stain my black leather!

(Fighter leans over...)

Fighter: Oh, yeah! That'll never come out..:hits Healer upside the

head:

SSPluto:Sigh: DARK DOME CLOSE!

(Pluto whips around her time staff, hitting two, already angered senshi.)

SSUranus: I'm gonna laugh when you get dragged off the earth.

(All ten senshi are transported back through time to just a few minutes

before they were eaten by the monster.)

ESMoon: Guys? Where's the monster?

Healer: I was hoping stains didn't time travel, too! Dang:wipes fuku:

SSUranus: There he is! Okay...:points at monster: We're going to deal

with this nice and simple! No more speeches, no more time travel, no more

attacks. Just you and me, pal!

SSNeptune: Oh, I love it when she's brave:sighs:

SSMars:facefaults: What's she gonna do anyway?

Maker: I don't know...Ack!

(Uranus grabs Maker, rips open her Space-Time pocket, and pulls out a chess

board, complete with pieces!...ZAAA?)

Fighter: What else do you have in there?

(Maker stares at Uranus, as she rips out a table and one chair. Fighter and

Healer blink...hard!)

SSNeptune: Oh, no! I keep telling her, "Haruka, never play chess for the

fate of the world!". She can't even beat me!

ESMoon: ZAAA?

SSPluto: This is NOT going well:rubs forehead:

SSUranus: Knight to queen..NO wait...pawn to...no...Queen...no!

(Senshi blink... hard...)

SSJupiter: We can't have her make this episode ever longer and boring!

SSNeptune: And she'll lose! She's no good at that game at all! She'll

forfeit the universe to some nameless monster..No, Haruka! That's the

Queen! That the Queen:runs over to the game:

ESMoon: Pluto...do something! PLEASE!

SSPluto: DARK DOME CLOSE!

(All ten senshi are transported back through time to just a few minutes

before Haruka challenged the drooling monster to chess...ZAAA?)

ESMoon: Guys, where's the monster?

Fighter: It's right over there, over those trees!

(Sailor Moon goes into the pose (TM)...when the Bananas in Pajamas and

those three, annoying British hairballs that pass for bears run across the

scene. The monster stops in its tracks and blinks...the senshi blink!)

SSVenus: What the...

(Just then, the Ronin warriors -including that major way wicked cool sixth

one, Diana of Felis honor, read the story- run to the middle of the

clearing, stop and shake their fists in the air, and...)

Ryo of Wildfire: You stole our Fox time slot! You must die!

(...run off to kill the freaky fruit and stuffed animals. Mia, Uli, and

White Blaze are not far behind.)

SSVenus: What the...

SSMars: Oh, that Ryo is soooooooooooooo Hunky!

(The monster looks down and blinks. THe rest of the Senshi, except love-

struck Mars...BLINK! Just then, again, the Magic Knights of Rayearth run

on to the scene, stop in the middle, shake their really big-ass swords in

the air, and..)

Hikaru (Luce): We're not popular enough, and we're blaming you for

absolutely no reason at all, so YOU MUST DIE!

(...Run off the scene)

SSPluto: Who the HECK were they?

SSVenus: And yet again...WHAT THE?

(The monster takes a step back as the senshi blink at each other. Sailor

Moon looks shaken...)

SSJupiter: Pluto, where the HELL did you take us!

SSPluto:in shock: ZAAA?

(Then...I know just what you're saying:)...Teknoman Slade swoops down out

of the sky, just missing the monster's head, and...)

Slade: Star! Where are you?

Star:somewhere in the forest, in a sweet, cooing voice: Over here!

Healer: It's the war of the (anime) worlds:plainly stated:

ESMoon: Too Weird! Go away. HEeEe HeEeE! GoTtA MAKE iT Go aWaY..gOtTa EnD

iT! ToO iNsAnE..EVEN FOR ME!

(Sailor Moon grabs Maker, and...)

Maker: I'm getting awfully sick of this!

(...she pulls out something...backs away...)

ESMoon: I am the Queen of Crystal England I AM!

(Everyone turns and looks at Moon.)

SSVenus: Sailor Moon!...PUT DOWN THAT GUN!

(All nine senshi jump on her and shove her to the ground. They pull the gun

away from her head and hold it, while she tries to shake free. Fighter grabs

Moon's gun arm and pulls away, just as it fires. The bullet hits the monster

as the senshi watch as it collapse on the ground. The senshi ...well, what

were you expecting them to do, something non-predictable? AS IF!...

BLINK!)

Silence...

SSPluto: WOW! The monster's dead, and we just did the coolest finale in the

history of anime! Well..Guys...?...

(The other nine senshi come towards Pluto and they look...well, let's

just say they don't look too happy! The sky darkens and a huge face is seen

in it. Nine of the senshi huddle in fright, leaving Pluto, with her Time

Staff, standing, blinking at the sky:O)

Face in the clouds: FEAR ME! FOR I AM THE GOD OF PLUTO...Hades to my

friends!

(Pluto looks up...)

SSPluto: Oh, I am so sorry for messing with time, great Lord of my planet!

(Uranus starts to cackle in the background:)

God Pluto: Sorry?...Why should you be sorry? I'm here to give you the

BEST SUPPORTING COMIC AWARD for FAN FICS! You should be honored!

SSJupiter: See, I told you so:dances around Mars with tounge out:P

SSMars: MARD FLAME...:Juptiter quickly sits down:)

SSPluto: You're in charge of the ratings?

God Pluto: Always have been! Some people think I rule that underworld place,

but I only go there on Spring Break! Yep! That's me, The God of Anime

Raitings!...Predictable, no?

(Pluto blinks as the face dissapears from the sky. The rest of the soldiers

get up and walk over to Pluto to look at her award. Just then...)

Fighter: Goddess! What now!

Maker: If ANYONE thinks of touching my space-time pocket, they got another

thing coming!

(Tuxedo Kamen appears on a high pine branch at the top of one of the trees.

Everyone looks up.)

SSNeptune: MY KING!

Tux Kamen: Fear not, Sailor Senshi! For you have the power within yourselves

to defeat this creature and :crack:looks at branch: Use that

power to bring salvation to this...huh:Crack:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH:BIG CRASH:

ESMoon:dazed:sits up: Mamoru?

(No one sees Fighter slipping a hacksaw into her space- time pocket as

she smiles evily)

SSUranus: Eh, he was late, anyway.

(Sailor Moon hops up without assistance, and predictably proclaims...)

ESMoon: Hey, guys! How 'bout we lose the uncomfortable fuku and get some

lunch:)

Healer: Do we have to loose the fuku?...I like it!

(Fighter and Maker glare at her as she cowers..)

(They all de-transform and go to the local coffee shop. They sit at one big

table and talk...?)

Minako: Okay, you guys. Everyone accounted for, no broken bones, missing

people?

Usagi: No one except for Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, that weird Horse-boy, and

Mamoru. I could've sworn I heard his voice earlier:wipes mouth:

(Seiya moves closer to Usagi and laughs silently to himself.)

Setsuna: And that other girl...what was her name? I think she was a senshi,

too! A...Amanda...no...Amy...no...

Taiki: Who are you talking about?

Setsuna: The one that got to get into your fan club before us...one of

you biggest fans..you know!

Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

(Everyone is silent...Michiru and Haruka sit a little close together as

Minako and Usagi eat, and Yaten plays with his long white hair, getting it

in Seiya's coffee and all over the table. (Enjoying his feminine side a

little too much!) Overall, I say it's been a little too predictable today!)

FIN. Part 4. (The finale...or is it:)

God Pluto: Thank God that's over! Now for my story as I take over your

TV! You'll see nothing but the best of all the shows I rate. I can pick

a winner, can't I? ...anyway...

You: Mom! The evil dark overlord of Hades is taking over cable again!

Mom: Just turn him off, dear. He can't hurt you!

God Pluto: How many times do I have to tell you! I don't want to have

anything to do with the place with all the...:Click:

Author's Note :) :D You have my permission to run screaming out

of the room now...Go ahead, I'll wait 'till you get back...:humming

Phantom of the Opera: Oh! You're back...so soon? Anyway, it's over...

I know some of you may be crying, some may be thanking a more heavenly

form for its end, but that's your choice! I want FEED BACK, because I may

do something like this in the future, and I don't want an angry...or

drooling... mob with torches and a battering ram at my door, no matter

good or bad:) So, everything is back to normal, except for that God

of Pluto loose end, but he doesn't matter. That's what my mom told me,

"If you're going to mess with a major, international anime show, put

everything back the way you found it when you're done!" Yes, MOM:sigh:

So just remember these two helpful phrases in life:

-It all biodegrades in the end!

And, of course...

-ZAAA? (Don't worry, that won't be the last time you'll see it:)

(Warning:Patent Pending!) I want to say thanks to Mina256, who spent

too much of HER free time typing all this up, spell-checking, and

putting it on her way wicked cool page! So write her at tell her HOW MUCH you apprecitate her work:)Oh, and I am sorry to

all I offended, but if you use my story, I'll have to punish you in the

name of the Moon...Ai to segei and all that crapp:)Wow, what was that,

now? 151 :)'s..uh I mean..See? Too much free time:)

Sayonara:)

Diana of Felis

P.S. OOPS! THAT's #154 in all!


End file.
